A mystery at Hogwarts
by Matthew3
Summary: Severus Snape is a child at Hogwarts. Mysterious things start to happen, Albus Dumbledore fears for the worst. Severus and his freind Matthew are confronted be James Potter and Sirius Black. With all that is going on can anyone remember the truth about Ho


"Severus wake up," Matthew called shaking a young man, near the age of 11 out of bed. "Today is our first day of classes and I don't want to be late", the young man, also of the age of eleven said to him. Severus sat up and looked at his watch, then at Matthew. Matthew had short brown hair and brown eyes. Severus who had sleek black hair and a rather long nose reluctantly fell out of bed then slipped on his shoes and his robes.  
"Why did you wake me Stern," Snape asked angrily. Snape had been in a bad mood ever since the train ride up when he had met James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. James and Sirius had started the feud with a few playful names, but Matthew and Severus wouldn't stand for it. They immediately started at dynamic duo wands at ready. Since neither pair new much about how to use magic it soon turned into a fistfight. Severus and Matthew took a beating at the hands of Remus, James, Sirius, and a new boy Peter Pettigrew.  
"Because we will be late for our fist class, transfigurations with the Gryffindors. Dumbledore is teaching, I hear he is a genius." Matt said grabbing his bag. "Lets see how smart he is when Potter's and Sirius animals jump into their robes." Matthew said diabolically. Severus grabbed a bag of fireworks along with a few dark art books and headed down to the great hall. When they arrived out into the corridor there was no one there except for Professor Dippet.  
"Headmaster will you please come here", Professor Rumblestine called from the charms room. Professor Dippet immediately stopped what he was doing and walked over to where a tiny man was with a brown hair and a short brown beard. He was obviously young, and Severus had heard a fourth year say this was his first year teaching at Hogwarts. Matthew and Severus continued to walk down the corridor into the grand entrance hall. Severus stopped dead; he looked over at the great oak door where Sirius and James had just walked through, both holding broomsticks, both with huge smiles on their faces.  
"Ugly little gits aren't they", Severus said. Severus had a huge smirk on his face as he pulled out a filibuster firework.  
"Hey if it isn't snivelous and Stern", Sirius said walking up to them. James and Sirius both walked up to Matthew and Severus showing no fear.  
"What do you want, another ass kicking maybe?" Matthew said arrogantly posing as James getting hit in the face.  
"No, I wanted to know if you got my shoe out of your ass yet", James replied. Sirius laughed while trying to keep his wand at ready without shacking it.  
"Shove it Sirius", Severus said dropping his belongs, as did Matthew.  
"What's wrong snivelous, want your mommy?" Sirius said mockingly. Severus didn't have to wait. He knew this was his chance.  
"Stupefy" Snape bellowed. A red spark came out of his wand and hit Sirius dead in the chest.  
"Densaugeo", James Screamed, a blue spark shot out of his wand and hit Matthew. Matthews's teeth started to grow at a tremendous rate.  
"Tarantallegra" Matthew said barely getting the words out of his mouth. His teeth became so heavy that he could hardly hold his head up.  
"Enervate" Professor Dumbledore said his wand in air. Sirius finaly moved and in a loss of balance he fell to the floor. "Stern, Potter both of you to the hospital wing, and twenty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin." Dumbledore finished. Harry had grabbed his things and started to run to the hospital wing, his head held down with the weight of his mouth.  
"I didn't know you all knew magic", Sirius said. "I wouldn't have wasted my time and energy in kicking your ass yesterday." Sirius finished.  
"I know you didn't know any magic. I heard Gryffindors complaining that you two were practicing last night with that Lupin boy." Severus finished, a slight smirk fell upon his face.  
"You act like you weren't", Sirius said. The smirk fell off of his face. Sirius started to head up the north tower. Severus just stared in disgust. As Sirius disappeared he picked up his things and Matthew's then walked down to the hospital wing.  
"Lo Severus, what did Dumbledore do when I left?" Matthew asked eating another piece of chocolate. Severus just shrugged and pulled up a seat next to Matthew.  
"Nothing, I think I'll skip transfigurations today, I am almost done with my book", Severus said as he buried his face in his book.  
"It's the first day of school, your skipping our first class, and your reading a book about the dark arts that hasn't even been assigned to us. What is up with you?" Matthew asked finishing his chocolate. Matthew had started to sit up when Madam Vocalstine came by with a tray.  
"Matthew I think that you should go to your first period class." Madam Vocalstine said helping Matthew sit up.  
"No, I don't think that is a good idea. I have read that some curses cause backfire, he may have an exploding eye or something as an after effect, and seeing that you have other patients I will sit here and watch over him. Okay?" Severus said. Madam Vocalstine, who had never been an assertive person just, nodded her head. "Also I feel that you should tell Professor Dumbledore that we will not be attending his class do to illness, I think he deserves that much." Severus said, once again burying his face inside his book.  
"Wow very impressive. Is it true though, you know the after effect thing?" Matthew asked worryingly.  
"Of course not, I just feel that we shouldn't have to go to Transfigurations that's all." Severus shrugged. Severus caught a look at James as he walked out of the room and into the great foyer. Severus and Matthew hung out in the hospital wing for an hour then head to the Defense Against the Dark arts Room. The rest of the Slytherin's soon showed up and so did the Hufflepuffs.  
"If you will all please enter", said a firm voice, an elderly man was standing there looking at all the students with a judgmental look on his face. Severus and Matthew both grabbed seats near the front of the class, two girls in Hufflepuff sat to there left next to Severus and a Slytherin boy and girl sat to their right.  
"Lo, I'm Emma and this is Jordan", the girl on there right said. Jordan the boy to her right waved and smiled, obviously hiding a smirk.  
"What is so funny Jordan?" Matthew asked. Jordan said nothing; he was obviously trying his hardest not to laugh.  
"Stern, Snape, if you wish to be clowns in my class I must ask you to leave and see Professor Dippet this instant." Professor Zaniels said sternly. Matthew looked at Severus. Neither boy said anything.  
  
"SNAPE, STERN, LEAVE", Professor Zaniels bellowed. Matthew once again looked at Severus yet did not understand.  
"Take this note to Professor Dippet and do not come back to this class." Professor Zaniels said angrily.  
"Why", Severus said shaking.  
"Because I am such a crappy teacher, I don't think you need to here my lesson." Professor Zaniels said trying to avoid their faces.  
"No one ever called you a whatever you said." Matthew interrupted.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean its written all over your faces." He said showing them a mirror. For the first time Matthew could see red ink all over his face insulting the onlooker, and Severus threatening the onlooker.  
  
"We had no idea professor." Severus said quickly.  
"Very well then, I do wish you would stop in the potions masters chambers so you can get that off of your face." Professor Zaniels finished. Matthew and Severus looked at each other again and could not see it.  
"Must be Potter", Severus said bitterly. Severus and Matthew started a more briskly paced walk. They headed down toward the narrow passageway, into the corridor that led to the potions room. The floor in the corridor smelled of rotten eggs and weasel feet. Matthew had seen Severus face and they decided that they would have to go a little faster to get away from the smell. They started at a sprint until they came to an odd looking room.  
  
"Come in, I was expecting you." A misty voice said. They walked into the room, which smelled oddly like burnt perfume. Matthew and Severus looked at each other than back at the person sitting in chair.  
"This is not the potions room, that will be the door to my left for a short cut. Next time though I will have to ask you not to come through this way." The mysterious voice said.  
Matthew had realized that their faces were probably insulting her so he quickly had grabbed Severus and run through the door.  
"Great", Severus whispered. They had just run through a door to find Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew.  
"Why the insulating faces, Snivelous how about you field that one", Potter shouted. All the Gryffindors laughed.  
"Come here and take this dissilussment draft." Professor Mandrella called. They Severus and Matthew immediately walked over to take the draft where Severus was tripped.  
"What's wrong Snivelous, can't your nose hold your weight?" Sirius asked mockingly. All the Gryffindors once again laughed. Matthew looked back at James and Sirius with a most longing face to strike, to end there feud with one stroke of his wand, but not now. Severus though knew what he must do.  
"Sirius, Professor Dippet wanted to see you", Severus lied. Sirius looked at James then shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the passageway and into the empty corridor.  
"What's the deal Snivelous?" Sirius asked.  
"Locomoter Morits", Snape bellowed walking out of the potions room.  
  
"Mr. Snape did I hear you say something?" Professor Mandrella asked.  
"Um... no, I was just asking Stern if he knew which way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room was." Snape replied quickly, trying to kick Sirius out of Professor Mandrella's view. Severus looked down at an immobilized Sirius and laughed.  
"Shall we go now, oh, I'm sorry Sirius, I guess you can't move", Snape finished, the smirk on his face widened. Severus Made a final look at Sirius then motioned Matthew to follow him as they walked back to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They returned in time to see that there was very little class left. They hurried and took their seats as Professor Zaniels finished his lesson.  
"I would like to see 10 inches of parchment on the uses of dragon blood, and also will Snape, and Stern please stay after class." Professor Zaniels finished Severus looked over at Matthew. Both boys shrugged their shoulders and looked right back up at Professor Zaniels. As the rest of the class cleared their cauldrons Severus turned and asked the nearest boy to him what they had learned in class. A boy a little taller than Severus and short clean blonde hair had turned.  
"We learned about the uses of dragons blood and how to set up our cauldrons. My name is Alex Kingsley, you?" Alex told him straightening his robes. Severus looked up at him, a smile curled through his pale face.  
"My name is Severus Snape, and that is Matthew Stern", Severus told him. Lucious reached out his hand; neither Matthew nor Severus reached out theirs.  
"Pleased, I'm sure." Alex said in disgusted with their manners. Alex grabbed his cauldron and bid the boys good-bye.  
"Stern, Snape come up here please", Professor Zaniels requested. Snape went up but Matthew sat down.  
"No, if you want me you can make a trip over here." Matthew said arrogantly. Snape looked over at Matthew surprised.  
"Detention Stern, tomorrow at five. Now Mr. Snape if you don't want to join him come here now!" Professor Zaniels exclaimed. Snape looked over at Matt, and then reluctantly walked up to Professor Zaniels desk. Professor Zaniels handed him two bottles of dragon blood. "Take this, it's a Chinese Fire Ball's blood. There is also one for Mr. Stern if he wishes to do the assignment. Other wise he will fail this class and most likely be expelled. Now run along and head to the great hall, its lunchtime and I heard Dippet has an important announcement.  
"Do you know what the announcement is Severus?" Matthew asked as they walked out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.  
"No, probably just another stupid thing like don't mess with the forbidden forest or your not aloud to use magic in the corridors." Severus said.  
"As long as I don't have to deal with Potter or Black I think this school year is going to be fine", Matthew said, peaking out into the great hall.  
"Don't tell me your scared of them." Severus said to him looking at him weirdly. "I mean they are just measly first years", Severus finished arrogantly.  
"We're first years to, and haven't you noticed you have been the one casting most of our spells, I'm barely keeping up. You are like some kind of genius at the dark arts. I wish I was, oh well." Matthew said walking into the great hall.  
"Yeah but you know, I always read these kind of books, you never do." Severus explained.  
"At least I can play quidditch", Matthew retorted.  
"That was low." Severus said bitterly. Severus and Matthew walked into the great hall; it looked as though everyone had been waiting for them.  
"Do sit boys", Professor Dippet said pointing to two seats right next to each other at the Slytherin table. Severus quickly took a seat at the table right next to Alex. Matthew though looked around the great hall. He then took a seat next to Severus and a second year girl.  
"Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Staff members of Hogwarts, may I please have your attention? Quidditch is among us. As most of you should know your head of houses will be attending quidditch tryouts. Quidditch tryouts will be held today at five o'clock for Slytherin's, tomorrow-same time for the Gryffindors, the day after same time for Hufflepuffs, then the day after at three o'clock for Ravenclaw's. All tryouts shall be held at the quidditch pitch. As you should know the winners of the quidditch finals will receive our knew quidditch cup, and have there names on it. It shall be a great honor and I wish all good luck." Professor Dippet finished. Chatter all around the room broke out.  
"Wasn't quidditch held last year to?" Matthew asked the second year girl", the second year girl just looked at him.  
"No, there was an incident a few years ago, this will be the first year quidditch will be played in years. By the way my name is Samantha." The second year said. She looked very excited.  
"Do you play quidditch?" Matthew asked hoping that she would know what tryouts would be like.  
"Yes I love to. I even brought an extra broom, since my father is Minister of Magic, I always get the best broom out there." Samantha said obviously gloating.  
"Good for you, um.do we have to bring our own broom?" Matthew asked.  
"Yes, of course we are" she said.  
"Could I possibly borrow one of yours?" Matthew asked regretting that he mocked her.  
"What position do you plan to play?" Samantha asked.  
"Why? Um. chaser." Matthew replied.  
"Okay, I'll loan you one. Just wanted to make sure you weren't going after keeper." Samantha replied. "I'll give one to you when we're at the pitch, okay?" Samantha finished. Matthew looked over at Severus who was deep in conversation with a Slytherin first year girl.  
"Whose the girl Severus?" Matthew asked his hand slightly pointed at the girl next to him.  
"This is Rebecca", Severus said also motioning to her. Her hair was a long brown hair, and the biggest green eyes.  
"How are you.?"  
"Matthew" Severus interrupted trying to save her.  
"Fine, and are you going out for quidditch, Rebecca, Severus?" Matthew asked and Severus sank in his seat.  
"No, I have never been that good at the game. I like to watch more though", Rebecca explained. Matthew could tell that Severus was in a bad way so he tried to quickly change the subject.  
"Are your parents wizards?" Matthew asked.  
"My mom, my dad's well unknown." Rebecca replied.  
"Unknown?" Severus asked.  
"Yeah, I don't know who my father is." Rebecca said embarrassed. Matthew felt bad that he was so rude even after figuring she was trying to stay away from the subject Severus though looked like he didn't care. Matthew had knew that Snape was a pure blood and he had the idea he was better than others because of this, but a girl he had been getting along with might be a mudblood he would dump her.  
"You ready to head back down to the dungeons yet Matthew?" Severus asked finishing his pumpkin juice.  
"Um. you go ahead I need to take care of something." Matthew lied. Matthew's real plan was to comfort Rebecca then talk to Dumbledore.  
"Whatever you say Matt, I'll see you later." Severus said getting up. Lucious immediately moved over and started to talk to Severus as he left.  
"That kiss up", Matthew heard a girl say. Matthew turned around and to see a first year girl, with light brown hair walk up to him.  
"Hi, I'm Hannah, I'm in Slytherin." The boy said holding out his hand.  
"My name is Matt, I'm in Slytherin." Matthew said shaking her hand, looking into her bright green eyes.  
"I hate Alex, he is a follower and a suck up." Hannah said, her bright green eyes stared at him with extreme hatred, he brown hair slightly raised.  
"How do you know him?" Matthew asked looking around. James and Sirius both got up from their table and started over.  
"I saw him sucking up to my brother, Ethan, He is a Slytherin fourth year. He was trying so hard to hang out with them, that little suck up punk", Hannah said, her anger rising, just like her hair.  
"So, er. how has school been for you?" Matthew asked, trying to calm Hannah down. Hannah wasn't paying attention; she was staring at James and Sirius with a dreamy expression.  
"You actually like them?" Matthew asked looking at James and Sirius trying to figure them out.  
"Of course not, I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways I think I should go on back down to the common room." Hannah said standing up.  
"I'll see you later, okay?" Matthew said opening up a book.  
"Sure", Hannah said leaving. Matthew went back to his book. He didn't notice Remus and James leave. As Matthew continued to read Professor Dumbledore walked over to him.  
"Hello Matthew", Dumbledore said taking a seat next to him. Matthew put down his book, placing a small piece of parchment into the book where his page is.  
"Treasure Island, is that not a muggles book as you would say?" Dumbledore asked picking up the book.  
"Yeah, my mom wants me to learn about them, says that when I try to become the Minister of Magic I'll need to be very literate to all kinds of people." Matthew replied. He looked up at Dumbledore, his long whitening hair, his glistening glasses, and the little spark in his eyes all revealing disappointment.  
"Matthew, why did you not come to transfigurations today?" Dumbledore put his book down and looked directly into his eyes.  
"Honestly?" Matthew asked. Dumbledore stared at Matthew, then looked over at the teacher's table where Professor Dippet was deep in conversation with Professor Binns.  
"Matthew, you must understand, you are here to learn, your friends Severus and Hannah know this." Dumbledore started looking at Harry, his eyes continued to stare at Matt.  
"Severus knows, he missed your class to I believe." Matthew snapped back.  
"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes, he was in the hospital wing with me. I was jinxed so was he. You can ask Madam Vocalstine. She was with us, she should have told you we were down there." Matthew tried to explain.  
"That is not what Mr. Kingsley told me. He said he you both in hiding in the Slytherin house common room." Dumbledore told Matthew. Matthew looked furious.  
"I have to go, do something, anything." Matthew said first walking out of the great hall, then starting at a sprint.  
"KINGSLEY!" Matthew screamed running into the dungeons.  
"Stern, what's wrong?" Severus asked walking out of the Dungeons. Severus had started to walk with Matthew down to the Charms room, then calmed him down.  
"Now, what's wrong?" Severus asked Matt. Matt looked around to see if Alex was around then trying his hardest not to blow his temper explained it to him. After Matthew had finished talking to Severus, Severus looked furious.  
"Hello Severus, and Matthew", Alex said his voice starting to trail when he said Matthews name.  
"Did you really do that?" Severus asked, he was clutching his wand in his pocket.  
"Do what?" Alex replied coolly. Alex's eyes started to spark.  
"Do this", Matthew said punching Alex in the face. Alex backed up a step then looked up at the boys. His eyes were fiery.  
"I know you didn't do that to me. I mean you're scared of me." Alex said.  
"Horrified, terrified, mortified, and stupefied by you," Matthew said coolly throwing another punch at Alex. Severus stopped looking and jumped on Alex knocking him over onto the hard floorboards. Both Matthew and Severus were trying to knock the living daylights out of Alex.  
"Stern, Snape, Kingsley, detention." All three boys turned around and saw a small plump witch staring at them.  
"Excuse me", Alex said standing up and straightening his robes.  
"I didn't say a thing." The witch said walking by keeping her eyes on them. Matthew looked at Severus who had no idea who gave them detentions.  
"Who said that?" Alex screamed.  
"What's wrong, are you scared?" They heard but they found not one person around them.  
"Horrified", Matthew started but Severus stopped him. A clear white form of a man came out of a wall behind Alex. Alex turned and saw Matthew and Severus, both of their eyes wide opened.  
"What's wrong?" Alex asked still staring at them. Severus opened his mouth but nothing came out.  
"Bombs away", the voice said again. Out of the ceiling of the corridor a hundred or so stink bombs appeared and fell straight on Alex's head.  
"Peeves, come down now", Professor Dippet called walking into the corridor.  
"Oh Dippet you zippet, you talk way to much, if only you'd shut up, you could drink out of this cup." Peeves sang and he emptied his cup of stink bombs onto Professor Dippet.  
"This is the reason I'm resigning at the end of the semester", Matthew heard Dippet mutter. "Peeves either you come down or"  
"Or you'll what kill me", Peeves crackled then emptied out the rest of his stink bombs and went right back through the wall.  
"Damn him, boys are you alright?" Dippet asked.  
"Yeah", the boys muttered scared.  
"Um. professor what was that?" Alex asked.  
"That was Peeves, he's are schools Poltergeist, and yes he is a ghost." Dippet said, the word ghost didn't even phase him. The boys though looked away and sprinted to the quidditch pitch.  
"Where are you going?" Severus asked looking at Alex.  
"To the Quidditch pitch, I am going to make the team." Alex said proudly.  
"Are you sure, Petrificus Totalus" Matthew said, his wand let out a red spark that hit Alex dead in the chest. "Bye, bye, good luck making the team", Matthew said rudely walking on him then over him.  
"Matt, Matt", a girl with long brown hair was approaching him.  
"Do I know you?" Matthew asked looking over at Severus. Severus shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm Samantha's friend. She told me to give you this." Amanda said holding out two clean sweep brooms.  
"Um. er. thank you ."?  
"Amanda", she said looking over at Severus. "Samantha will be down a little later, I'm in Gryffindor though so I'll see you later." She said turning back to Hogwarts mounting her broom.  
"Are we aloud to do that?" Severus asked.  
"I dunno, maybe?" Matthew said looking at her fly off. "Do you want to fly to the quidditch pitch?" Matthew asked looking down at his broom.  
"Sure, why not", Severus answered mounting his. Severus said. They flew over the quidditch pitch, hurtling into the center, and then flying through a hoop on the east wing.  
"Stern, Snape over here if you would. I am Slytherin's head of house my name is Professor Zaniels. Today you will all go out for quidditch. Seven of you will make the team and four of you will make the reserve team. Unfortunately looking around I see nineteen and one will be joining us. Nine of you will not make it, and I wish only the best to all of you. Good luck, and fly right. Now, split into tens." Matthew, Severus and a few older Slytherin boys came together.  
"There are only a few girls trying out", Matthew said looking around the arena. On the other side of the pitch six girls and three boys were practicing.  
"Now if you are trying out for the chaser positions go to the center ring. If you are trying out for beater position go to my left. If you are going out for seeker of keeper go to my right." Professor Zaniels instructed. All the children broke from their groups confused and went to there spots.  
"I'm sorry Matt this quidditch thing isn't for me I'll see you later." Severus said flying out of the pitch.  
"Chasers, mount your brooms", Professor Zaniels instructed. "Now, if you fall off of your broom leave. If you fall out of the line I'll be leading, leave. If you miss your shot leave. When there are four chasers left we will be done. Now Freeze, get in the goalie net, since you are the only keeper out here you automatically make the team congratulations. Now fly", She said and all of the chasers took to the air. Matthew flew directly behind Professor Zaniels. There were about ten people behind him, most were so nervous they couldn't move there brooms. "Bronkowski, Kryton go, you fell out of line" Professor Zaniels said. They flew around the pitch fifteen times. Matthew's hands started to numb. His hair was standing on end. Four other kids fell off track, and were eliminated.  
"We have are four chasers, the starters are Stern, Spinnet, and Stone. The reserve is Rockwell." Professor Zaniels announced motioning them to leave. Matthew hopped onto the broom and flew out of the pitch.  
"Matthew come down here and hurry", Severus said motioning Matthew to land. "Look its Tom Riddle. He has to be the smartest kid at Hogwarts, well second to Dumbledore that is." Snape said pointing.  
"What is he doing here?" Matthew asked. The rest of the Slytherin's walked out of the pitch.  
"Come on Stern, Snape, another meeting in the great hall", Krypton told them. They walked into the great hall where Professor Dippet was standing.  
"Students I am pleased to inform you that I am no longer your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore will be taking my place as I retire to my home in England." Professor Dippet said shaking Dumbledores hand then starting to head to the entrance hall. "Why Tom, why are you here?" Dippet asked looking pleased at Riddle.  
"The name is Voldemort, and I am here for revenge. CRUCIO", Riddle shouted, Dippet fell to the floor shaking. "Had enough, well Avada Kedavera!" Riddle exclaimed, Dippet's shaking body stopped at once. Dippet's body was lying motionless on the floor. The whole great hall gasped in fear. All except for Dumbledore. 


End file.
